Gundam Wing How do you solve the unsolvable!
by atemuxyugilover
Summary: AC197 Gundam Pilots go missing. AC212 a poision is released in2 the air giving people super abilities. AC250 three rebles find Five Frezzing Containers with live hunams inside. Are these the Gundam Pilots? Past 1xR 2xh 3xoc 4xoc 5xS. Pairings 1x2 3x4x5


**_Gundam Wing!_**

**_How to Solve the Unsolved!_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"_Operation Meteor... the colonists' plan to send Gundams to Earth... but originally it was something entirely different. They had planned to drop an entire colony onto the planet, killing millions of people and upsetting the eco-system... and in the ensuing chaos; the Gundams would take control of the earth. THAT was the real Operation Meteor!_

_A.C. 197. Peace has returned to the people. And weapons called mobile doll, including the Gundam's were never seen again..._

_Or so we thought!"_

* * *

_~*~*~*~_

_A.C 199_

_~*~*~*~_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?!" Yelled an angry pilot at the man on screen. The man on screen closed his eyes in fear of the blond man yelling at him from the other side of the screen._

"_I'm sorry Preventer Wind, but there is no sign of the pilots anywhere." Spoke the man, "They don't show up on radar and their com links aren't working." _

_The screen shock as Preventer Wind slammed his fists on the keys of the computer. His blond bangs covered his eyes. He stopped shaking and sighed. "Fine... Retreat out of there as soon as you can." He spoke and the screen went black._

_In the shadows of the room stood Preventer agent Fire standing. Waiting for the message to end. She walked up to Wind and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Zech's... I'm sorry... but there was nothing you could do about it." She spoke softly. "There was never any chance of them coming back."_

_Wind sighed and turned in his lovers embrace and placed his arms around her. "19..." He whispered. "They were only 19..." _

_Fire looked up in to the eyes of Wind and kissed his softly. "You need to take charge... They aren't coming back."_

_Wind sighed. "I know... It's just... What about them?" Fire knew who Wind was talking about. "They'll have to find out sooner or later."_

"_I know..." Spoke Fire. "If you want I'll tell them?"_

"_No!" Wind stated. "I should tell them."_

_

* * *

_

In a small room sat six girls. Among the young women sat Catherine Bloom, Sally Po, Relena Peacecraft and Hilde Schbeiker. Both trying to comfort the other three women sitting in the room with them. The other two girls were clinging to each other scared to death of what had happened to them, and just wanted their lovers close to them.

_The door to the room suddenly opened and in walked Preventer Wind and Fire. Both stood a few feet away from the younger women. Each young woman looked up at the two Preventer's. Each woman could tell that something had happened and they feared the worst._

"_Brother what's happened?" Asked Relena. Zech looked away from his sister not wanting to tell her what he had found out. Preventer Fire – Noin – looked at all of her close friends in the room. They would all be heartbroken. Lovers. Brothers. Each one of them wouldn't be able to cope with the new._

"_We have found out what has happened to the boys." Noin spoke with a broken voice. "They-"Her voice failed her as she turned away from the younger woman to have her back to them. She knew it was disrespectful but someone had to do it._

_Zech sighed but kept his eyes on the ground. "We have just gotten a report from the Moon Base..." He paused and sighed again. "Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatre are nowhere to be found." He spoke. "They have been captured by the Salphons, and there is a good chance that they're...." He gulped ready to bring the final blow. "Dead...." Each girl gasped at the news._

_Catherine looked down at the dark haired girl in front of her, now crying her eyes out. Catherine sat down next to her and held the young girl in her embrace. "Trowa... Quatre..." A small tear fell from her eye._

_Hilde let her silent tears flow down her cheeks and falls to the floor. She placed her hands on the shoulders of the blond that sat in front of her. The blond placed her hands on Hilde's as she sobbed. Grieving the lost of her friends. "Duo..."_

_Relena turned away closing her eyes to prevent her tears from showing. "Heero...." She whispered._

_Sally looked around at the younger girls that surrounded her. Each one either crying or acting strong for the others. "Wufei..."_

_

* * *

_

~*~*~*~

_A.C. 211_

_~*~*~*~_

_In A.C. 211 the Salphons... An alien race is still trying to take over the world, and has been doing so for since A.C. 199. In this year a chemical was poured on to the Earth, causing children born at the time to change. Each child from that point of became a mutant. A powerful human with a special ability relying on one of three human abilities. Strength! Speed! Mind! Each child gains a skill with different levels. Each one has the ability to enhance their power but only by killing a Salphon with the same skill as them. However to come across the same skill is difficult. However this Chemical, in return for its power takes people's lives young. The average age a human will live to these days are 36._

_Yet there are those who have mastered their skills. The Descendants of the Gundam Pilots. They have not given up searching for the Gundam Pilots. They do not believe they are dead but are alive. They battle as much as they can to find out the Mystery of the Gundam Pilots and to save the earth and colonies from the wrath of the Salphons. But while believe the Gundam Pilots are dead; they would never know that they were foolishly mistaken._

_

* * *

_

~*~*~*~

_A.C. 250_

_~*~*~*~_

"_Guardian, get a move on their right behind us!" Yelled a young boy as they ran down the corridor of a Salphons base that was situated on earth. There in the corridor running away from the Salphons were three young teenagers. One ran two meters in front of the others searching for a place for them to hide. The persons green eyes shot opened and jumped to the side and started to hack a combination in to the lock. The other two turned and created cover for the young teen. They shot at the Salphons killing all of them._

_Finally the doors swung open as the last Salphon in the corridor was killed. "Get in." Called the young teenager who the door. All three dived in to the room and shut the door. Lucky no Salphons has seen they came in to the room. All three leaned against the door panting. Each one then stood up regaining their breath. They then started to look around the room._

_It was a purplish blue colour, with a four post bed and a curtain drawn across the bed to give a translucent effect. There on the bed saw silk pillows and sheet. At each post of the bed was rope. They must have been used for torture or something. All around the room was desks with computers and paper work on them._

_One of the teenagers with a red hooded trench coat walked up to a table and started to look at the documents. However the documents were too complicated for him to understand._

_Another teenager with a black trench coat walked up to the bed to exam what the ropes could have been used for. He then got on his knees and looked under the bed to see all different kinds of daggers, swords, poisons and many other things._

_The final teenager with a navy blue trench coat walked over to a wall which was covered by a sheet. The teenager looked at the purplish pink sheet at the way it seemed to wave around something that it was hiding. The teenager was intrigued by the item that was remaining unhidden._

"_Well done Guardian...." Spoke the teenager in the black trench coat. It was a young boy "Brilliant plan to sneak in and steel their Zero System." He mocked the other team._

"_Shut up!" Called out the young teen in the red coat. It was a young boy. "I'm not the one who decided to be a hero and take my own lead. I can see the real reason why your code name is Thunder! You're just as loud as it."_

"_What the hell is with the code name Guardian?" Snapped Thunder. "You're the guardian of nothing!"_

_The young teen in the blue trench coat frowned at the noise the others were making. The teen turned to the others. "If you two don't be quiet then we're never gonna get out of here!" It was a soft female voice that had spoken._

"_Calm down Wolf..." Spoke Thunder crossing his arms. "We're not going to get caught."_

"_Says the one who messed up." She spoke and turned back to the cloth. Thunder frowned at the girl from under his dark hood and carried on looking._

_Guardian walked over to Wolf and stood by her. He looked up at the sheet that she was looking at. "What are you looking at?" He asked turning to the girl._

_The girl pulled down her hood to show tanned skin, long brown hair pulled into a high pony tail leaving some stand to fall and frame her face. Her eyes were emerald green and shone even in the darkness. "There's something behind this sheet. And... That something is alive." She turned back to Guardian looking deep in to the shadowed face of her friend. His dark blue eyes shone out to her. She turned back to the sheet and fisted her hand around it. She then pulled the sheet off revealing five cylinders._

_Each cylinder had a door with glass over it that looked as if inside it was frozen completely. It was a dark blue colour that almost looked black. Inside each container she could see a shadow of something. They looked like humans. She then looked down at the floor and there she saw name plates. She bent down and read them in her mind._

_Heero Yuy. Duo Maxwell. Trowa Barton. Quatre Raberba Winner. Chang Wufei._

_Wolf frowned as she tried to remember why those names seemed so important to her! Why did she feel like she should know those names?! Why? What purpose was it to know those names?_

_Guardian watched as Wolf bent down to look at the bottom of the cylinder which looked like Freezing Containers. They were usually used for storing something and keeping it fresh. Guardian pulled down his hood so he could see what was inside the containers. Pulling his hood down revealed his face. Slightly dark skin – not as dark as Wolf's – dark blue eyes and blond hair pulled in to a braid that reached just below his shoulder blades. He looked into the containers and saw shadows in it. Something had been put in them. Guardian noticed that Wolf was completely still. _

_Guardian knelt down besides Wolf and looked at her. Her face showed no emotion, yet her lips were slightly parted and she was frowning. Guardian reached over to her and held her hand. His eyes shut as he saw blackness but words kept getting repeated over and over._

As soon as Guardian held her hand, Wolf could see only darkness and voices pooping in and out of her head.

_

* * *

_

"Then I'll give you one piece of advice... dying hurts like hell." "Gundam Wing Zero."

"_If you're joking that's just cruel, but if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse." "Gundam Deathscythe Hell."_

"_Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell about it." "Gundam Heavyarms."_

"_Their violent and dangerous but they're all really nice guys." "Gundam Sandrock."_

"_Haven't you had enough of meaningless fights yet?" "Gundam Alton."_

"_Gundam pilot's get out of here, you've done enough!" "Gundam Epyon._

"_Gundam pilots...." "Zero System...." "Gundam Pilots...." "Symbol of Peace...."_

"_GUNDAM PILOTS!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Wolf jumped backwards away from the containers and Guardian gasping for breath. She painted as her eyes widened at the containers. Guardian stood up and turned to the girl. Thunder had also walked over to the girl to see what's wrong.

"_Wolf what's wrong?" Asked Thunder standing next to Guardian._

"_Yeah, I've never seen you like this before." Spoke Guardian. _

_Wolf just shook her head in disbelief. "It's not possible..." She whispered. Both boys turned to each other and then looked at the containers and then back at the girl._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Those-those...." She gulped. "Those are the Original Gundam Pilots!!!"_


End file.
